


Демоны и вампиры

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Bat Dracula, Demons, Drama, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула всегда ненавидел демонов — этих жалких и жестоких прохвостов, готовых на всё ради собственной выгоды. Пути демонов и вампиров исторически разошлись давным-давно, и никто не жалел об этом. Было негласно установлено, что Ад и души будут принадлежать любителям сделок и мучений, а кровь и плоть — клыкастым, и все были согласны с таким выводом.Но всему приходит конец. Демоны всё чаще прорывались из Ада на Землю. Они заключали сделки и разрывали сделки, убивали людей и спасали людей, лгали и резали правду-матку — в общем, были опьянены свободой, которая настала после смерти последнего короля Ада.Дракула терпеть не мог своих дальних родственников. Но он не мог не позволить им снимать у себя комнаты — это выглядело бы не лучше расизма. Поэтому, скрипя зубами, он молчал, глядя, как демоны воцаряются на этой земле.Пока что в отель заявился лишь один демон. Всё было хорошо и спокойно.Затишье перед бурей, верно?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Дракула всегда ненавидел демонов — этих жалких и жестоких прохвостов, готовых на всё ради собственной выгоды. Пути демонов и вампиров исторически разошлись давным-давно, и никто не жалел об этом. Было негласно установлено, что Ад и души будут принадлежать любителям сделок и мучений, а кровь и плоть — клыкастым, и все были согласны с таким выводом.  
Много-много веков демоны и вампиры существовали в диаметрически разных плоскостях, и вместе их никто никогда не видел.  
Но всему приходит конец. На дворе стоял двадцать первый век — век грандиозных изменений. Старые контракты и договоры менялись на глазах. Изменился и взгляд двух когда-то родственных монстров.  
Демоны всё чаще прорывались из Ада на Землю. Они заключали сделки и разрывали сделки, убивали людей и спасали людей, лгали и резали правду-матку — в общем, были опьянены свободой и вседозволенностью, которые настали после смерти последнего короля Ада.  
Дракула бы, как говорится, «начхал» на подобное развитие событий, если бы не тот факт, что его отель, фактически, был опорной базой, притягивающей к себе различного вида нежить. Демоны тоже являлись монстрами, следовательно, и они могли попросить приюта в «Трансильвании».  
Дракула терпеть не мог своих дальних родственников. Но он не мог не позволить им снимать у себя комнаты — это выглядело бы не лучше расизма. Поэтому, скрипя зубами, он молчал, глядя, как демоны воцаряются на этой земле.  
Пока что в отель заявился лишь один демон. Он был низок, коренаст и упитан, с коротким ёршиком волос и мрачным взглядом. Демон занял комнату с номером 666 (какая ирония) и почти не высовывался оттуда. Не знай Дракула политических новостей из Ада — решил бы, что он залёг на дно.  
Хотя, впрочем, может, так оно и было. Колькович (а именно так представился новый посетитель) не производил впечатление приятного собеседника, а демоны не отличались чувством такта. За любую, даже самую невинную шутку они могли устроить грациозный геноцид. Возможно, в «Трансильвании» Колькович искал защиты от своей же родни, кто его знал.  
Несмотря на наличие в отеле такого посетителя, вокруг царили тишина и благодать. Колькович, словно понимая, какие мысли царили в голове хозяина отеля, не показывался ему на глаза, большую часть суток проводя в своём номере. Вампира (да и остальных посетителей, что уж там) такое положение устраивало как нельзя лучше. Вскоре Дракула и вовсе забыл о демоне, с головой погрузившись в повседневную суету. Приближалась семилетняя годовщина Денисыча, и Драк был занят её подготовкой.  
Всё было хорошо и спокойно.  
Затишье перед бурей, верно?


	2. Chapter 2

Этот день (а точнее, ночь) не отличался от всех остальных трёхсот шестидесяти шести дней года. С самого вечера Дракула был на ногах: что-то поправлял, что-то готовил, устанавливал новое оборудование в своём кабинете под неусыпным взором зятя, гулял с внуком и занимался множеством других интересных дел. И с самого вечера вампир чувствовал, что что-то странное творится в отеле. Недра его детища урчали и вибрировали — незаметно человеческому или монстрийскому уху и глазу, но абсолютно заметно создателю. И это Драка напрягало, причём очень сильно.  
«Что-то происходит, — напряжённо думал он, стоя в освещённом луной саде и глядя на вспыхивающие то там, то здесь звёзды. — Какая-то интрижка происходит в стенах „Трансильвании“. Вот только какая? Чует моё сердце, во всём виноваты демоны!»  
Замок продолжал возмущаться и скрипеть. Не в силах выдерживать такой жёсткий психологический прессинг, Дракула обратился неуловимым движением и, не долго думая, взмыл в воздух. Ветер и скорость опьяняли его и всегда успокаивали, поэтому вампир решил снова прибегнуть к этому действенному способу.  
Сказано — сделано. И в самом деле, прохладный ветерок и свист рассекаемого крыльями воздуха подействовал на вампира успокаивающе. Он быстро пролетел кругом над отелем, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Потом, сложив крылья, пролетел под мостом и углубился в лесную чащу.  
Деревья скрипели и шуршали, но Дракула не обращал на это внимание. Он ни о чём не думал, расслабленно паря в густом киселе тумана, окружавшего деревья. Не заметил он, что за ним уже несколько минут внимательно наблюдают чьи-то большие глаза. Но услышал, как крылья неизвестного преследователя звонко рассекли воздух совсем недалеко, и звук этот гулко раздался в тишине затихнувшего ветра.  
С протяжным и угрожающим писком Дракула резко сбавил скорость и вильнул, бросаясь на незнакомца. Под зубами хрустнуло что-то, в ноздри ударил неприятный серный запах, и Дракула вместе с пойманным шпионом приземлился где-то на лесной полянке.  
Это была большая североамериканская летучая лисица. Широко раскрыв большие алые глаза-бриллианты, она судорожно рвалась из хватки вампира, оглашая воздух редким умоляющим писком. Серный запах стал сильнее, и Дракула с отвращением разжал челюсти.  
— Демон, я полагаю, — прошипел он, морща нос. Во рту стоял неприятный вкус, и вампир уже жалел, что просто не сбил преследователя на землю своими мощными крыльями. — И на что же ты надеялся?  
— Стойте! Всё не так! — почти истерично закричал крылан. Он сел, подобрав под себя крылья, и просяще уставился на недовольного и взъерошенного нетопыря. — Я вовсе не хотел вас трогать… да и пугать тоже. Я хочу поговорить.  
— Ты знаешь, что вампиры не очень-то любят демонов, — пробурчал Дракула. — Я тоже придерживаюсь этих взглядов.  
— Знаю, — смиренно отозвался крылан. Он лизнул слегка кровоточащее плечо и снова уставился на вампира огромными неподвижными глазами. — Но произошло кое-что, что требует вашего вмешательства, господин Дракула.  
— Хм, ты знаешь, кто я? — недоверчиво сощурился граф.  
— Каждый демон знает, кто такой граф Дракула Ужасающий и почему не стоит попадаться ему под горячую руку.  
— Что-то я смотрю, ты явно демон-камикадзе. Я не жажду помогать вам — тем более сейчас, когда у меня тесное сотрудничество с людьми.  
Крылан кивнул, словно мог что-то понять.  
— К тому же, — продолжал Дракула, постепенно уменьшая расстояние между собой и собеседником, — ты знаешь моё имя. А вот я твоего — нет. Не желаешь представиться?  
— Разумеется, господин. Я Люк, демон пятой категории, — с некоторой гордостью отчеканил демон.  
«Хм, не рядовой. Это уже посерьёзней...»  
— Что за дело привело тебя ко мне, Люк? Я держу отель для монстров, но это не значит, что вы, демоны, получаете автоматический пропуск на нахождение в моей территории.  
— Меня привела нужда, о Ужасающий, — жалобно ответил Люк. — Кое-кто опасный вырвался из темниц Ада! И если он пробудет на свободе ещё хоть ночь, то оковы больше не будут властны над ним. И никто не знает, что случится, если он получит эту свободу.  
— Ты о Люцифере, что ли? — не понял Дракула, про себя подумав: «Слишком много пафоса в голосе, демон!»  
Люк усердно округлил глаза:  
— Люцифере?! Не-е-ет, это гораздо, гораздо хуже. Люцифер — падший ангел, а у всех ангелов, даже падших, есть вещь, которой нет у нашего преступника — совесть. Страшен ангел, потерявший крылья, потерявший честь, но тот, кто не знал её никогда — вдвойне страшнее.  
— И кто же наш неуловимый беглец? — с лёгким раздражением поинтересовался Дракула, нахохлившись: туман спустился, и мелкие бисеринки влаги покрыли шерсть нетопыря, заставляя ёжиться от холода.  
Люк оглянулся по сторонам, и вампир едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Наконец демон подобрался ближе к графу и, склонившись над его ухом, тихо прохрипел:  
— Мортем.  
Дракулу словно громом прошибло. Он склонил голову, прикрыл глаза, в которых промелькнул красный отблеск ярости, и глухо зарычал. Люк, видно, ожидавший нечто подобное, отскочил на пару метров и напряг крылья, готовый лететь по первому зову хозяина территории.  
— Перворождённый, — хрипло прошептал Дракула, всё ещё не спеша открывать глаза. Запретное имя, сорвавшееся с уст демона, разбудило в его душе начало — тёмное и мрачное, полное смертей и крови. Все вампиры боялись Мортема. Это был первый вампир, тот, от кого произошли все. Он был ужасен, как только может быть ужасна Смерть в плоти и крови. Никто никогда не видел его, да и никто не желал.  
— Он самый, — подтвердил Люк.  
— Посеет Смерть жнец красноглазый. Оковам стоит лишь упасть…  
— … И будет Хаос править миром…  
— … И жизнь покинет всех за раз. — Вампир закончил строки старого предания и, наконец, раскрыл глаза. Алое свечение покинуло их, но Дракула знал — оно вернётся. И ещё не раз. — Ты думаешь, он на моей территории?  
— Наши демоны видели тут его последний след.  
— В таком случае нам надо найти его, — твёрдо решил Дракула. Он не знал, что будет потом, когда им удастся найти перворождённого, не знал, смогут ли они с демонами противостоять ему, но одно знал точно: пока он, Дракула Ужасающий, жив, ни одна душа, будь она хоть самой Смертью, не тронет его семью и его друзей.


End file.
